


Shine

by silversecret



Series: Kageyama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversecret/pseuds/silversecret
Summary: Kageyama lets Hinata do his makeup for a Christmas dinner with the team.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066046
Kudos: 35





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was really cute. Let’s ignore the fact that this was for Day 6 cus, between Christmas and all, this week was kinda crazy. I barely had time to write sooo... yeah just enjoy it as if the week weren’t over already :) Happy Holidays <3
> 
> (Kageyama Week 2020 - Day 6 - Makeup)  
> (For @KageyamaWeek on Twitter)

Hinata sat on top of him, straddling his hips. His right hand gave delicate motions to the mascara spoolie on Kageyama’s eyelashes as the other wiggled around on the couch.

“Oh my god... Will you stop moving around so much already?!” Hinata complained, using his other hand to grab at Kageyama’s chin.

“You’re literally poking my eye, dumbass. Hurry up already.” Kageyama replied between grumbles, trying to frown while still looking at the ceiling.

“Beauty takes time, Bakageyama,” he stuck his tongue out at him, “I’m almost done, but if you move again I _will_ stab your eye out.” Hinata said as he finished his lower lashes.

Kageyama hid a grin behind his usual annoyance, he wouldn’t tell him he was actually enjoying the process.

As Hinata set the tube down on a towel he put over the arms rest, he fumbled through the bag between their laps and took two objects out. The ginger boy showed them to the setter’s face and smiled hugely, “Okay, I got a matte and a glossy one, choose.”

Kageyama blinked blankly at both of them, “I- I guess glossy?”

“Perfect! Now, you gotta relax your mouth, like this.” Hinata’s lips parted in exemplification. Kageyama imitated him, opening his mouth a little in an attempt to help Hinata out with the last step.

Hinata put away the other option and opened the chosen one, taking the applicator up and down to cover it with product. He lowered the filled tube down, bracing Kageyama by lifting his face up with his free index finger.

Kageyama felt as the smaller boy brushed his thumb over his lower lip and rested there for a moment —one he almost missed—, before drawing back. 

The tip glided across his lips, swiftly painting its path to each corner of his mouth. The liquid smelled of cherries and felt as soft velvet hydrating him. 

Even if the last step, it seemed the one Hinata was being most careful about. His eyes were fixed on the curve the product traveled, cautious of covering every part of the path without getting out of the road. 

Kageyama saw Hinata bite his own lip, his eyelids not shuttering at all. A furrow appeared between his eyebrows, feeding his concentration. Unlike with the eyeshadow and mascara, Kageyama wouldn’t talk or move, he was sure the world would actually tilt if he dared. 

Hinata’s eyes burned with the same intensity as his contemplation towards a falling volleyball on a match. His pupils pierced on the red lipstick, now fully saturated on Kageyama’s lips, and his eyelashes finally gave into blinks.

“Okay! You’re all done. Here you go.” Hinata sang shoving a hand mirror out of thin air onto Kageyama. The latter took it.

The raven-haired boy stared into his reflection. Maybe Hinata did have a hidden talent besides really powerful engine jumps. Kageyama couldn’t help but notice his gaze. He had chosen the best colors to create a soft smokiness with shimmers in all the right places. Highlighting his inner corners, his blue irises stood out like the protagonists of every night sky. The angle of the eyeshadow helped his almond eyes seem longer, while the subtle eyeliner enhanced the seriousness of his eyelids. Hinata had majestically blended some depth on his under eyes and, surprisingly enough for Kageyama, they didn’t really seem like dark eye bags. His eyelashes seemed longer and darker than ink, his white eyeballs brighter to the contrast of the painted strands. Not to brag, but the eye makeup was absolutely stunning, and Kageyama was selling the look. 

He moved on to examine the rest of his face. Hinata had said a soft contour would suffice, given his already sharp face structure. He had done absolute magic in such a short amount of time. The bronzer brought out the best of his cheekbones and jawline. A pink glow over them finished to magnify his ocean-colored eyes.

Finally, the cherry on top: the lips. Hinata colored then with a glossy dark red that fit perfectly with the color palette and outfit. Kageyama had been scared that Hinata would choose a far too bright color, but he had clearly studied his face. He used the gloomy color to be an attention driver, but only a catalyst to the real show: the glimmering eyes he had fixated on a moment back. For all Kageyama knew, Hinata might have actually been a wizard in his past life. 

“So.. what do you think?” Hinata said with a happy puppy aura.

“Eh, I guess it’s fine.” Kageyama said, seemingly indifferent.

“Oh you’re such a liar. I saw you admiring yourself all over!” Hinata snatched the mirror from his boyfriend to then hook his hands around his neck.

Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata’s waist and looked away, pouting, “Fine, you did a good job...”

Hinata giggled, “I told you you’d look amazing, didn’t I? I literally told you so! Ah, you’re right, I did great!”

Hinata pulled Kageyama to embrace him, taking him by surprise. “Thank you for letting me do your makeup!” he nuzzled into Kageyama’s crook, “I love you.”

Kageyama took a hand to comb Hinata’s hair, he smiled against it and planted a kiss on the sun fluff, “I love you too, dumbass.”

They rested on the hug for a couple minutes, hearing each other’s breath synchronize. The clock kept going and their sweaters got warmer with their body heat. The exhales would have turned into snores hadn’t they remembered the reason Hinata did Kageyama’s makeup to begin with.

Kageyama lightly shook Hinata out of their peace, “Hey, we’re gonna be late to dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is so short. I just wanted to do a drabbly, short story for them cus I feel like Kageyama would look SO GOOD with makeup on. Thank you for reading, I appreciate every comment!
> 
> If y’all want to tweet me something or watch me being a kags simp, I’m @versil_sr on Twitter.


End file.
